


Star of the show

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Insane Characters, Insane papyrus, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sans, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Yandere Papyrus, popstar sans, stalker papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Swapfell au where Sans is a pop star and Papyrus is a creepy stalker.Sans, the lead singer of the band "Blackberry" has finally finished his final concert, intent on relaxing for the rest of the night - but the odd monster in a delivery companies uniform is waiting for him...He's Sans's biggest fan after all.





	Star of the show

Sans was greeted warmly by the screams and cheers of his fans as the curtain rose and the beginning rift of notes began to drift out from the band, all waiting for Sans to begin to sing.

Sans found he strutting across the walkway in his killer heels and leather clothes, a black ensemble of a leather midriff and bike shorts with a flowing skirt that was higher at the fount and dragged along the lit up stage in every sweeping, dancing motion he did. Upon followed by background dancers spilling out from the sides as they fell into their movements in practised ease.

* * *

 

A delivery monster, nicknamed Nicecream, was muttering annoyed outside in his stopped van.

He was blue rabbit like monster in a blue uniform designed by his bosses most obnoxious cousin, he wasn’t certain if they simply had an odd taste in fashion or wanted to further demean their workers in the busboy looking uniform. He worked for a music company, not some fucking hotel restaurant.

Nicecream opened his van to take out the hamper he had been asked to deliver to the backstage for the performing singer by his enamoured boss, not that he could blame his boss.

Sans, the lead singer of Blackberry was the new media darling, releasing hit after hit but very little was known about him besides his notorious temper and his Lolita type that certain monsters really liked. But not Nicecream, the small skeleton was too cutesy for his tastes but his songs were alright he supposed.

 When he remerged with the huge hamper In hand he stilled at the sight of a fur rimmed hooded figure leaning against the brick wall of the ally between the stadium and other businesses, a loading area for the backstage crew to enter from, move set pieces and equipment. The figure didn’t seem out of place in the shady ally, with tight fitting black jeans, worn out sneakers, and a dark orangey brown leather jacket.

The lounging figure seemed to be watching him intently, but the other shook it off – if he had a buck for every weirdo in this side of town, he wouldn’t have to be working for the music tycoon Napstatron and would probably be living in the DJ’s mansion.

* * *

 

His fans cheered excitedly when the beat began for the next song and Sans began to sing, you could barely hear him over the roar of the crowds but everyone knew the words. His grinning manager was standing at the side, cracked skull looking as mangled as ever and his polished shoes tapping to the manic beat. Alphys was head of security, speaking quietly in her own mobile to the other members of her team- there had been no threat of danger or violence so far in the mass of monsters and humans dancing together to the rough beat.

* * *

 

“Hey, buddy do you have a light.” The hooded monster asked.

“Sorry, but I need to finish my delivery.” Nicecream answered back curtly, going back to ignoring the other – but the soft scuffing noise of the others worn down sneakers following after him. The guy looked to be homeless because of the state of his clothes and dress, and Nicecream didn’t want the other near him at all; he had to pay for the dry-cleaning of his uniform after all.

“Just asking...” The hooded figure grinned at the blue rabbit he followed slowly, letting out a low whistle when he saw the hamper of goods, “That’s a pretty fancy hamper, must be for someone special.”

“Of course, the hottest singer of the year – Sans” Nicecream haughtily said, “Where have you been, under a rock?” the rabbit pointed irately at full length posters covering the many sides of the stadium and hurried his step.

“Oh, so he’s what all the fuss is about.” The figure put an unlit cigarette in his mouth, the faint glint of a sharp fang biting down on the pale stick.

“If you’re waiting around to see him, you’re shit out of luck.” Nicecream sneered at the other, “And you should sod off before I call the security on you.”

 Nicecream continued his journey to the backstage door only to be grabbed roughly by the tall monster, dragged backwards and slammed into the side of his van. Nicecream struggled, dropping the hamper – freezing at the wondering hand going into his pocket, and taking out his lighter.

The hooded skeleton monster flicked the wheel a few times before the spark lit, finally lighting his cigarette – and then pocketing the metal lighter, a winking pin up girl on it showed it’s cheapness but a light was a light.

“I plan on getting a backstage pass.” The skeleton grinned, blowing some smoke in the others face making the rabbits eyes water – even more so with how tight the other was pressing against his windpipe making certain no screams would be heard from him tonight.

* * *

 

 “Okay when the show is over, Mr  Sans requests skittles in his dressing room.” A fish monster muttered, quite flustered and new to this job and not wanting to get anything wrong. She was getting ready for the finishing end to this night’s concert – only to be distracted by a knock at the door to the backstage.

Undyne paused at that, not certain who it would be but she opened the door – it could be W.D Gaster or Alphys popping down, but the show was finishing up so usually they stuck around the stage.

“Good evening ma’am” A monster in a delivery companies uniform answered with a grin, his blue cap tilted down.

“Good evening.” Undyne answered with a nod, noticing the odd creasing of the others clothes – like he was wearing the wrong size.

“I have a delivery for Sans from the DJ and owner of this stadium, Napstatron.” The monster offered a huge hamper, filled with fruit, nuts, cheese and a bottle of expensive looking wine. Undyne knew of Napstatron, the monster was the one W.D Gaster had to talk into allowing them use of the stadium for Sans’s concert in Ebbot.

“I’m sorry if it’s a gift from a fan we have been told not to accept any –“Undyne shook her head, going to close the door only to have the other jam a foot in the door, Undyne blinked at the oddness of the old looking white sneakers of the other.  The skeleton monster grinned charmingly back at her, showing no pain at the door that hit his foot.

“No, nothing like that – the stadium boss just wanted to give Sans, his honoured guest to his stadium, a hamper.” The delivery guy continued, “It would be rude to not accept the hamper – I’d hate to not see Sans perform here again.”

Undyne frowned at that, she really didn’t want to do something that would ruin Mr Sans’s concert tour – W.D Gaster would surely fire her but...

“I’ll call ahead just to make sure...” Undyne continued unsurely, pulling out her mobile.

“You do that.” The delivery guy nodded, gold tooth glinting in the bright lights of the dressing room. Undyne turned away to dial the number of the stadium management, only to feel the sharp pain of something hitting the back of her head – quite possibly the bottle of wine. The world span around her and the mobile phone went flying out of her hand, she found herself on the floor, trembling.

Her sight was going black around the edges, she just saw the tall skeleton monster stand above her with that god forsaken grin and gold tooth, marks of his shirt – marks she didn’t pay any mind to before looked awfully like blood drops now.

“It’s really nothing personal; I just really want to meet him...” He said.

He rose the bottle higher and brought it down, plunging Undyne into darkness.

* * *

 

Sans stormed off the stage when the concert was finally finished, eager to ignore everyone and just chill in his dressing room – when in this sort of  mood everyone knew to avoid him like the plague, everyone except his manager, W.D Gaster.

“You were flat at the ending.” The manager began to nit-pick the performance like he always does, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, not looking at his singer just at his phone.

“Oh fuck off; you got your ticket sales.” Sans scowled, just over this

“I only have your best interests in mind; I do not appreciate you thinking me so greedy.” Gaster huffed to the other

“Gaster, you are not fooling anyone with that rubbish.” Sans laughed a little coldly at the older monster – and the monster who gave him his big break.

“I care about you doing the best you can do.” Gaster huffed, only to be pushed out of the way by the irate singer.

“Go bother Grillby tonight; I’m not feeling up to your company tonight.” Sans snapped, his manager should just let him be tonight.

Gaster grabbed the others arm and pulled the smaller skeleton into his suited embrace, Sans struggled against the other briefly – the older skeleton looked like he was going to say something but let go of Sans when he saw one of the roadie’s give him a strange look.

“I expect you to be well rested for tomorrow; I will not stand for a subpar performance like tonight.” Gaster sneered back at the smaller skeleton, stalking off to do something different.

Sans turned away from the other, hands trembling a little as he stormed off as well – quickly going down the stairs and into his private dressing room.

“Undyne, you better have split the skittles into separate colours like I asked.” Sans muttered harshly, opening a door to the dimly lit living area – full of comfortable chairs, a bar fridge and a TV. Sans paused at the sight of a bottle of expensive wine with two glasses and a platter of crackers, fruit and cheese.

“Did that stupid old man think he was getting any tonight?” Sans huffed, if he got Undyne on in this he was going to have some choice words with her. Sans looked around warily, the nervous fish girl was not to be seen anywhere.

She probably snuck off to have a drink with Alphys in one of the local pubs, Sans glared at the setting but ignored it quickly making his way to the large bathroom – the dressing rooms had been recently updated so it fit in with San’s tastes. He began to strip as he reached the door, the tight leather peeling from his ivory bones and being left on the carpeted floor – if he wasn’t so set in his mind or  own selfish needs he would’ve noticed the rug he kicked his shoes off on was never usually placed there.

He was completely nude when he finally reached inside the bathroom, entering the huge tiled shower and turning the handles to make the water flow – testing the temperature with his hand, back facing the bathroom opening. He sighed, finally entering the stream of water, the water running down his tense back and washing away the makeup, sweat and the stress of the day – he leaned against the tiled wall, his outstretched arms and hands supporting his slumping figure.

He closed his sockets briefly, only to jolt open at the nagging feeling of a presence behind him and the faint scent of smoke.

“Gaster, you have a lot of nerve-“ Sans began only to freeze at the sensation of them getting closer, and the sensation of them pressing their whole form against San’s own bare bones – and the intruders own arms and hands pressing against the wall, enclosing in on the singer.

“Sorry, were you expecting someone else?” The long fingers clenched tighter against the wall, “Sorry, I am a little jealous...but it’s just you and me here now.” The voice was quite gruff and harsh, it seemed years of smoking ha d taken its toll – it was quite low and threatening.

The unknown monster grabbed the others hands roughly, pushing the other flat against the wall with his greater bulk and height making Sans yelp in surprise and in horror of the situation.

“Don’t scream, or I’ll smash your face into the wall.” The attacker threatened, “I don’t want to do that, you have a very pretty face – but I can’t let you alert anyone to our fun.”

The larger hands clenched tighter around the others wrists, making Sans wince and hiss out,

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Who I am?” The monster paused for a moment, “Why, I’m your biggest fan.”

* * *

 

if you liked, please drop a kudos and comment :)

 

 


End file.
